


She Gets It From You

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Ballet, Bucky Barnes Feels, Costumes, Cute Kids, Dress Up, Kid Fic, Post-Avengers (2012), Princes & Princesses, bucky barnes has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Becca and Bucky search for the perfect costume for her ballet class's Prince and Princess Dance. What she finds is quite unexpected...





	She Gets It From You

Bucky stared at the rows and rows of princess costumes in the costume store. There were so many choices, and so much  _ glitter.  _ Bucky shuddered involuntarily at the thought of having to clean up after the trails of glitter his daughter would certainly leave behind as she danced around the apartment. He was convinced glitter was the STD of craft supplies.

Becca stood in front of him, hands tucked under her tiny chin in fierce concentration as she decided on the perfect costume for Prince and Princess Day.

Prince and Princess Day was a huge deal at Miss Bee’s Ballet Academy. As a celebration of the end of ballet lessons, all of the girls and boys dressed up in prince or princess costumes and had a little party. Bucky shifted the bag of cupcake ingredients to his metal hand, the plates in his arm humming softly.

“What about this one, sweetheart?” he asked, taking an Elsa costume off the shelf. The costume looked beautiful and elegant on the picture. The dress was a pale blue with dark blue swirls of glitter flowing from the bottom to the top of the dress.

Becca scrunched her nose and looked at her father in disgust. “Eww, daddy, that’s gross!”

“Do you want to try a prince costume instead?” he tried, pointing to a regal boy’s costume on a higher shelf.

Miss Bee encouraged the kids to dress however they felt comfortable, something Bucky definitely appreciated. Becca had an independent spirit already, and he liked that she was surrounded by adults who supported that part of her. After being held captive for so long, independence and choice were things he wanted to give his daughter wholeheartedly.

Becca just shook her head and wandered down the other side of the aisle.

Bucky sighed and stuck the costume back on the shelf. He scanned the other packages trying to see if he could find one his daughter would like.

Pink Rapunzel dress? No way. Becca had made her distaste for the color pink quite clear when she threw a temper tantrum in the clothing store last month. Velvet Merida dress? Absolutely not. Becca detested the way velvet felt against her skin. This was going to be next to impossible.

“Daddy!” Becca exclaimed. “I found one!”

Bucky’s spirits lifted at the excitement in his daughter’s voice. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. He looked for Becca at the other end of the aisle but couldn’t find her. He spun around again, but she was nowhere to be found.

“Becca? Where are you?” he asked, concern bubbling up in his chest.

“I’m here!” her voice called. Bucky followed it to the next aisle over. He spotted her in the middle of the aisle hugging a costume package to her chest. Her smile nearly took up her whole face, and she was bouncing with excitement.

“This isn’t the princess costume aisle, Becca,” Bucky said as he approached her.

She jumped up and down and held the package out for Bucky to see. “No, it’s even better, Daddy! Look!”

Bucky took the package out of her hand and looked at the picture on the outside. He tried to stifle a laugh at the outrageous costume.

“Sweetie, are you sure you want to go to Prince and Princess Day in this?” He quirked his eyebrows at his daughter, who was staring up at him with her big, puppy dog eyes.

“Please, Daddy?” she asked, walking forward and wrapping her arms around his legs. She rubbed her nose in his jeans, and Bucky couldn’t help but smile. How could he say no to that?

“Okay,” he finally said.

Becca squealed and reached up for her costume. “You’re perfect,” she whispered to it lovingly as she stroked the plastic wrapping. She then held her arms up to Bucky, and he lifted her in the air. She hummed contentedly as she snuggled against his chest.

Bucky kissed her cheek as he walked to the register. He knew you were going to have a field day with her costume…

* * *

 

Prince and Princess Day had finally arrived. Becca ran ahead of you and Bucky as she saw her friends. Miss Bee was dressed in a delicate Cinderella-esque dress with her hair piled neatly in a bun at the top of her head.

“Why hello, Miss Becca!” she gasped, kneeling down to get a better look at your daughter. “That is quite a creative costume you have there!”

“Thank you, Miss Bee,” Becca replied. She spun around a few times so Miss Bee could really see all of her costume.

“Yes, quite wonderful!” Miss Bee said again, grinning at you and Bucky knowingly. She stood back up and clapped her hands. The kids all stopped and gave her their undivided attention. Bucky wished he had that power over Becca at home.

“Alright, everyone! I now declare Prince and Princess Day officially started!”

The kids all jumped around excitedly as Miss Bee turned on the music. A familiar Kidz Bop tune filtered out of the speakers, and the kids all ran into the center of the studio. Bucky hoisted the container of sparkly blue cupcakes over a bunch of giggling princesses and put them on the food table. He said hello to a few of the other parents and exchanged a bit of small talk. When he had first started bringing Becca to ballet, some of the parents had been intimidated by his arm and hulking figure. But once they figured out he was more interested in being a doting father than anything else, everything was fine.

He finally escaped the niceties and stood behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you close.

“She looks adorable,” he whispered, kissing the side of her cheek.

You chuckled and leaned back against his chest. “I still can’t believe you let her get that costume,” you said, shaking your head.

Spotting your daughter amongst the gaggle of other boys and girls was extraordinarily easy. While the others were dressed as princes and princesses from their favorite movies, your daughter was dancing around dressed as…

A hot dog.

Bucky had to admit, she did look pretty freaking adorable. Her tiny arms and legs stuck out of the soft brown tube meant to mimic America’s favorite pastime food. She also had a little tan jacket to act as a bun. Squiggly lines of mustard and ketchup ran from the bottom of the costume all the way to the top. You had even managed to use a hot glue gun to attach one of her old princess tiaras to the top of the hot dog hood. It had held steady so far, despite Becca’s enthusiastic dance moves. She held a fake bottle of ketchup and mustard in each hand and was going around “knighting” her fellow classmates. She was having the time of her life, and even though she stuck out, you both didn’t care.

“She gets it from you,” you said, looking up at your husband with a cheeky grin. “Our little hot dog princess.”

Bucky leaned his chin against the top of your head and laughed. “She’s so much better than me,” he replied, wistfully. You could see the love radiating off of Bucky for his little girl. You turned around in his arms and gave him a quick kiss.

“You’re pretty amazing too, you know,” you said. Before he could respond, Becca came tumbling against your legs.

“Mommy, Daddy, come dance with me!” she exclaimed, pulling on both your arms. She had abandoned her ketchup and mustard bottles somewhere on the studio floor, and Bucky made a mental note to make sure he cleaned it up before leaving. Miss Bee hated a dirty studio, and it was highly advisable not to leave a mess.

Becca pulled you both to the center of the dance floor and began to hop around. Some of the other parents had braved the dance floor too, giving Bucky enough courage to dip you. You squealed as Becca kissed your nose before Bucky yanked you back up again. You held him close as you swayed with the rhythm of the music.

You both held your hands out to Becca, and she eagerly grabbed them, ready to dance the night away with two of her favorite people in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for the story from this article: http://www.huffingtonpost.com/entry/girl-who-wore-hot-dog-costume-to-princess-week-is-the-cutest-trailblazer_us_575585c8e4b0c3752dce1b4c


End file.
